Seduzindo Sakano
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Pois bem. Eu tenho medo desse título. Mas como é presente pro Kurama, o problema não é meu, hahaha. Shuuichi tenta fazer ciúmes para reconquistar Yuki, sendo que o escritor nem sabia que eles haviam se separado.


_Atenção, desavisados!! Essa fic foi escrita por Lord Hades, um cara bonitão, simpático, engraçado e modesto, que sabe que escreve coisas que até ele mesmo duvida. Leia por sua conta e risco, não diga que eu não avisei. Processos judiciais e acusações de paternidade serão sumariamente ignorados._

_Eu demorei um pouco pra upar essa fic porque não tinha categoria "WTF – BURN IN HELL", então minhas sinceras fake desculpas ao meu amigo secreto._

_Ah sim... Gravitation não me pertence, já que a gravidade foi descoberta por Isaac Newton em mil, seiscentos e alguma coisa, quando as pessoas pararam de cair pra cima._

* * *

"_Dizem que os ciúmes é a melhor maneira de fazer um homem se interessar por você. Seduza um homem mais velho, mais experiente do que seu parceiro... E você verá como a atitude do seu parceiro em relação a você vai mudar"._

Essa era a frase destacada cuidadosamente pelo leitor daquela revista _Nova Cosmopolitan_. Destacada, relida, repassada e planejada nos mais ínfimos e assustadores detalhes.

Shuuichi era um homem. Um homem com uma missão.

**Seduzindo Sakano**

- Bom dia, Shindou-kun. Como está?

O sempre polido e igualmente neurótico Sakano sorria enquanto dava o costumeiro bom dia a Shuuichi. Mas o dito rapaz de cabelos rosa acreditava ser aquele sorriso um farol incandescente de mil sóis, uma luz a guiá-lo de volta a seu adorado Yuki. Tudo que tinha que fazer era seduzi-lo.

_Eu não fui o único que achou isso esquisito, não é? Ah, sim, frases isoladas no meio do texto em itálico podem ser consideradas a maneira Hades-Murakami de ver as coisas. Acostumem-se._

- Shindou-kun?

- SAKANO-SAMA!! – bradou o jovem cantor, envolvendo seu produtor com braços que pareciam serpentes – Eu senti saudades... – completou, usando de todo seu poder de sedução lolítico.

_Por lolítico, entenda-se: lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão de "Onegai, vamos t". _

- Shindou-kun... Nós ficamos aqui ontem até às 10 da noite e agora são... 8 e meia da manhã. Como você pode sentir tanta saudade? – disse Sakano, sem saber se ria ou se empurrava o cantor para poder respirar normalmente.

E Sakano subitamente parou. E sentiu um calafrio. E berrou alto. MUITO alto. E no instante seguinte, Shuuichi havia sido catapultado de encontro a uma parede.

Pudera, Sakano havia sido... acariciado. De uma maneira que fazia desconfiar de uma mera amizade.

_Quantos amigos vocês tem que fazem carícias nos mamilos de vocês? Eu tive um, mas agora ele está morto. _

- O que está happening?? – perguntou um Mister K um tanto estressado, derrubando a porta com um chute – Todos estão all right??

- Gomen, Shindou-kun! – disse Sakano, socorrendo o cantor agredido. – Não foi minha intenção, você me assustou!!

- Deixe-me entender isso straight... Sakano... você beated the damned daylights out do nosso vocalista?? – e os olhos de K brilharam em fúria e uma arma foi apontada diretamente para a testa do produtor.

"_O que é mais ou menos equivalente a 'surrar o indivíduo em questão até um blecaute cerebral'. Adorável."_

Sakano gritou como uma mulherzinha e começou a correr em círculos, desviando de tiros imaginários. K quase poderia ter começado a rir, não fosse o fato de que no instante seguinte o maluco do produtor estava pendurado na janela do vigésimo quinto pedindo para as pessoas abrir espaço.

- Sweet mother of #!! Sakano, se você pular, eu atiro!!

"_Já vi essa frase num filme: Pule, senão eu atiro... Ih, acho que vamos ter um sério problema de falta de diálogo a seguir"._

E Sakano pulou.

"_Não disse?"_

E caiu vertiginosamente em cima dos pobres trabalhadores encarregados de fazer a lavagem dos vidros da NG. Houve um estrondo de uma cabeça oca colidindo contra uma plataforma de alumínio e um certo silêncio momentâneo.

Até K se aproximar da janela para conferir os estragos causados pelo corpo do produtor, constatar a presente situação e soltar algumas blasfêmias inadequadas para a faixa etária dos leitores.

K pediu que os ditos lavadores trouxessem o corpo inerte de Sakano de volta ao vigésimo quinto; ouviu uma resposta desaforada que falava de "dor nas costas", "homem doido" e "eu vou atirar ele lá embaixo". K ameaçou atirar e os dois homens ameaçaram usar o corpo do produtor como escudo. O agente, já fora de si, ameaçou livrar o mundo dos três com uma granada de mão caso o maldito produtor não estivesse no vigésimo quinto em meio minuto.

Eles levaram dez segundos.

K sacudiu o produtor contra a mesa para tentar acordá-lo. Graças aos céus, Shuuichi acordou antes que houvesse algum dano cerebral realmente grave. Não que ele fosse impedir K e a futura concussão de Sakano, mas a visão dele andando e falando coisas coerentes como "Onde estou?", "Quem sou?" e "Hiro, largue essas zebras" serviu para distrair o agente do objeto de sua ira.

"_Coerente no padrão Shuuichi de coerência usar roupa de banana, raspar as pernas, cosplay de Ayaka-chan, blá, blá, blá... A lista é interminável, mas a idéia é facilmente entendível."._

- Sakano-sama!! Você está bem? – bradou um vocalista indo ao encontro de seu produtor colapsado.

Num raro momento de presença e reflexão, Shuuichi fez o que acreditou ser o mais adequado com uma pessoa desmaiada. Fez um cosplay de Branca de Neve e... SMOOOCH.

"..."

E então houve um silêncio incomum naquela gravadora cheia de gente maluca.

Noriko parou de dar sermão em Ryuuichi sobre usar calças e Kumagoros na ordem correta. A ligação de Tohma para a Sony caiu. Suguru teve um desmaio súbito, como a criança pudica que é. Hiro quebrou uma corda da guitarra. A cadeira que Mika ocupava, a alguns bons quilômetros dali, quebrou e ela se viu sentada no chão.

E na casa de Yuki Eiri, do outro lado da cidade, um vidro da janela quebrou, um pneu do carro murchou, a porta da geladeira abriu sozinha, o vaso deu descarga sozinho, portas bateram, corvos grasnaram, e o nariz do dito escritor começou a sangrar de maneira copiosa e incomum.

"..."

"_ALGUÉM INTERROMPA O LEMON!! PELAMOR DE SLEEPLESS BEAUTY, ALGUÉM INTERROMPA O LEMON!!"_

E K removeu Shuuichi de cima do produtor antes que um dos dois morresse de asfixia.

"_Ufa!" _

- Shindou-kun... Por um acaso você fumou alguma coisa?

- Eh?

- Maconha, erva-cidreira, alga, funcho, carpete... Nothing mesmo?

- Nada.

- Really?

- Eu já disse que não!!

- Então porque, em nome de todos os santos você estava groping o Sakano?

Agora Shuuichi estava num impasse. Tinha que responder a K, caso contrário ele levaria um tiro. Mas a verdade não podia ser dita, pois ele provavelmente acabaria levando mais de um tiro. Era uma escolha complexa...

- Sakano-sama está me ajudando!

Isso! Não deixou de falar a verdade e não contou nada de exatamente incriminador.

"_E o chão se abriu e começou o apocalipse. Shuuichi tinha tido uma boa idéia". _

- Ajudando com o que e sobre o que? Eiri-san está te deixando no atraso?

"_Parem aí mesmo, demônios do apocalipse. Ainda não é a hora de vocês, foi uma idéia meio furada"._

- Não, não! Quer dizer... NÃO!! Não quero dizer nada!!

Quando K começou a erguer a arma, pronto para "open fire", sentiu que uma mão inesperadamente pesada e forte o segurava e o puxava para trás pelo ombro. Antes de tudo ficar escuro, ele teve tempo apenas de ouvir.

- O que você acha que está fazendo com o meu uke?

"..."

Lá em cima, na sala mais alta e espaçosa da gravadora NG, Tohma Seguchi sentiu um calafrio. E um calafrio dos bons, diga-se de passagem.

"..."

- Sa-Sakano-sa-sama? – gaguejou Shuuichi – Es-está b-bem?

- Shhhh, Shindou-kun... – disse um produtor agindo de maneira "meio" estranha – Venha cá para eu te mostrar...

- M-mostrar o que? – perguntou um Shuuichi já em vias de colapso nervoso.

- Como eu estou bem... – Disse Sakano se aproximando para lambar a orelha do cantor – e como eu poso ficar melhor...

"..."

Do outro lado da cidade, uma lâmpada explodiu violentamente próxima a Yuki. Os alarmes dos carros dispararam e o secador de cabelo começou a funcionar sozinho. O freezer ejetou um pote de sorvete de morango, fazendo uma bagunça tremenda na parede à frente. A sobrancelha de Yuki começou a tremer. E o nariz do dito escritor voltou a sangrar.

"Alguém vai morrer hoje." – pensou o escritor enquanto estancava a hemorragia súbita - "Provavelmente não o culpado por isso tudo, mas alguém vai morrer".

"..."

- AAAAAAHHHH!!

E Shuuichi atravessou a parede deixando uma silhueta exata de seu corpo, perante um interessado Sakano.

- Adoro quando eles se fazem de difíceis... – concluiu o produtor, com um sorriso de predador.

"_Lá vem o Hades com mais um comentário retardado e moderadamente engraçado: precisamos de um herói nessa história cheia de panaquice. Um herói com um grande coração, uma pessoa capaz de entender Shuuichi e de resolver as merdas que só ele sabe fazer. Psicólogos? Veterinários? Encanadores? Cartomantes? Claro que não". _

- HIIIIRRROOOOOO!! TATSUKETE!!

"_Acho que o Hiro serve."_

- O Sakano!! O Sakano!! Ele está louco!!

- Mais do que o normal?

- Shu-chan... Venha pro papai... – foi a frase ouvida pelos dois amigos que fez o sangue de ambos congelar.

- HIRO!!

- Cala a boca, lesado, ou ele vai te ouvir! – disse Hiro, um pouco abalado pela súbita transformação do produtor e com uma inesperada compreensão dos acontecimentos.

- ENCONTREI VOCÊ, SHU-CHAN!!

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"..."

Lá nas colinas (sala do Tohma) tão distantes (no último andar), os Teletubbies (Tohma, Ryuuichi e Noriko) vem brincar (levaram um susto do c). Pudera, havia sido um agudo capaz de estilhaçar concreto!

- Quem foi a harpia que fez isso? – perguntou Noriko, mesmo suspeitando da resposta.

- Shu-chan tem uma voz tão bonita... – disse Ryuuichi, respondendo a pergunta, mesmo que inconscientemente.

- Está explicado. – disse Tohma, suspirando – Eu vou até lá ver o que estão fazendo; vocês ficam aqui, entendido?

"..."

Mal o sangramento cessara, um novo problema surgiu na vida de Yuki Eiri. Limpar toda a bagunça feita pelo freezer que resolveu brincar de arremesso de sorvete. Ele pegou um pano e antes que pudesse perceber que o sorvete estava espalhado no chão num esboço tosco mas notavelmente semelhante à face de Shuuichi nos seus momentos mais histéricos e idióticos, já havia limpado tudo.

O escritor sorriu, um tanto satisfeito consigo mesmo e a limpeza de sua cozinha. Sorriso logo substituído por uma careta de dor quando seus tímpanos quase explodiram, junto com as vidraças e uma boa parte do reboco.

E foi a gota d'água. Ele estava indo até a NG esmurrar o causador dessa balbúrdia.

"..."

- Muito bem, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Foi a pergunta feita de maneira completamente calma por Tohma. Ele não era o tipo de homem que se incomodaria com um guitarrista um tanto assustado e um produtor que estava em vias de... "agarrar" o vocalista.

"_Agarrar é uma boa licença poética, além de ser um excelente eufemismo. Quando estiverem escrevendo fic, lembrem desse meu conselho. Ele pode salvar vocês de muitos problemas 'legais'. E 'legais' também é eufemismo". _

- Seguchi-san!! – bradou Sakano, a cauda de bom cãozinho sacudindo freneticamente.

"_Algumas coisas nunca mudam, mesmo sendo ameaçadas a tiros, jogadas pela janela e usadas para golpear mesas pesadas. A adoração de Sakano por Tohma é uma delas". _

- Eu perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui, Sakano.

- Estava em perseguição ao meu uke, senhor Tohma, senhor!

Tohma olhou para Sakano e para Shuuichi e para Sakano e para Shuuichi... E ficou nisso por um minuto, mais ou menos antes de começar a rir.

- Seguchi-san!! Por que está rindo?

- Nada, não... – disse Tohma, se segurando pra não recomeçar a rir – Só tive uma alucinação meio engraçada que envolvia você sendo o seme do Shuuichi.

- Mas foi o que eu disse, Seguchi-san, senhor! O Shuuichi é o meu... – começou Sakano, apontando para o lugar onde o dito cantor deveria estar – Ué? Cadê ele?

"..."

Yuki chegou, derrubou a porta giratória da entrada e começou a ameaçar pessoas randômicas procurando o maldito garoto de cabelos rosa.

"..."

Shuuichi descia as escadas a 315 Km/H antes de colidir com um escritor enfurecido e nocauteá-lo.

"..."

Um ansioso produtor e um curioso tecladista desceram as escadas para encontrar um cantor emocionado no colo de um escritor atordoado. O primeiro estava emocionado devido à vinda do escritor para salvá-lo das garras do produtor maluco e tarado. O segundo, não, apenas estava atordoado.

"_Confuso, né? Foi intencional."_

- Ah, Shuuichi... Finalmente te reencontro... – disse Sakano com um tom de voz forçadamente grave, enquanto puxava o surpreendido Shuuichi mais perto – Agora não vais escapar...

E foi perante um confuso Tohma e um em-processo-de-recuperação Yuki que Sakano lascou um beijo de novela das '11' no dito garoto de cabelos rosa.

- MAS QUE M É ESSA?? – bradou Yuki, golpeando violentamente a cabeça do produtor com o punho, numa espécie de cascudo-soco-golpe-de-marreta.

E, como por encanto, o feitiço-agressão-seme-mode foi quebrado. Sakano piscou e olhou para os lados, tentando entender o que havia feito.

- Explique-se. – disse Yuki, agarrando Shuuichi pelo pescoço – Agora.

- EuacheiquevocênãomeamavamaiseuliumarevistadaMikaetinhaquefazerciúme...

- AH! Eu acho que entendi!!

E todos naquele recinto, incluindo figurantes que não tinham nada a ver com a história, mas que estavam lá, olharam para Tohma Seguchi com medo.

"_Isso me inclui também."_

- Deve ser só um daqueles sonhos ero-non-sense. – disse Tohma enquanto se aproximava mais de Yuki – Sabe, eu tenho tido esses sonhos com bastante freqüência ultimamente... Mas não acho que a gente deva fazer isso aqui no saguão da gravadora, eu não ia mais conseguir entrar no prédio do mesmo jeito! – concluiu rindo e deixando todos ainda mais chocados.

- Ai, minha cabeça... – disse Sakano, sentindo a dor de ter sido... Marretado... por Yuki de repente – Tive a impressão que o senhor Seguchi-san disse que estava tendo sonhos com Yuki-san...

- Eu disse isso. – disse o inocente Tohma, ainda acreditando que tudo não passava de um sonho.

- GAAAAHHHH!! – e Sakano teve um crise-rodopio-histérico-padronizada que culminou, após alguns engraçados instantes, com uma violenta colisão com uma pilastra.

- Sakano-san!! Se machucou? – foi a pergunta tola e desnecessária de Tohma.

- Ai, ai, ai... Um pouco menos do que o soco que Yuki-san me deu... ai, ai...

E Shuuichi percebeu uma coisa que só ele poderia ter percebido num momento como esse.

"_?"_

Uma coisa incrível, que mudaria o mundo de qualquer cantor apaixonado pelo mundo afora.

"_??"_

Uma coisa mágica e mística, um resultado impensável, um acontecimento memorável, uma...

"_Uma enrolação filha da..."_

- YUUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIIII!! – e os olhos do garoto de cabelos rosa se tornaram corações e depois estrelas e depois arco-íris e pandas e capivaras.

- QUAL É O PROBLEMA AGORA, ANORMAL!! – Bradou Yuki tentando se defender – inutilmente – do over-abraço de Shuuichi.

O soco desferido em Sakano... A prova de ciúmes...

A prova de amor.

"A_lguém acabe com isso logo, em nome de Belzebu!"_

E então, Yuki ficou cansado daquele doido babando em sua camisa e mostrou seu amor mais uma vez. Na têmpora direita.

"_Obrigado, quem quer que tenha acabado isso. Fim."_


End file.
